Samuel McGongall and the Philosopher's Stone
by SlytherinHarry
Summary: Rescured From the doorstep of Privet Drive and raised in a loving family, Our hero returns to Britain with a new identiy. Powerfull Harry, Dumbledore/Potter/Weasley and Granger bashing. This is a Taster chapter should it meet your approval then a second chapter will shortly follow within a day or two. Genre WBWL rating T just Because i'm extremely paronoid. Disclaimer dont own


In the corner booth of a shabby looking pub, a young wizard sat contemplating over his second glass of beer, Today he had received a most important correspondence of his young life. His application to the department of mysteries in the American ministry had been successful after two years of rejection in his native country due to his inexperience. The pay was extremely good and the chance off promotion was also high but one nagging problem remained his mother!

His mother had spent many years teaching snotty little punk nose witches and wizards how to change a matchstick into a needle. Needless to say he was not about to follow his mother into teaching, something that upset the old battle axe every time they spoke to each other and like any other family get together it would lead to a shouting match. He was nineteen going on twenty for merlin's sake and in his mind it was finally time to leave the nest and spread his wings.

Swiftly empting his remaining glass of beer, John decided to take a night time stroll hoping to wear off the angry surging throughout his body. The night air was refreshing with a clear sky exhibiting the stars that shined vibrantly above; with no real idea off where he was ambling along. John soon found himself strolling thought the maze of identical houses when a distress wail reached his ears. Using his sensitive hearing john quickly jogged into a small side street by the name off privet drive. From his position he noticed a bundal wiggling on the doorstep off one of the houses.

Carefully and cautiously the young scot opened number four's Iron Gate, carefully using a discarded red brick from the wall as a stopper. Breathing heavily the young man stopped at the sight off a baby no older than two wrapped in a blue blanket, to the side of the whimpering baby was a piece of parchment.

Without hesitation the young man boosted the tiny tot into his arms rocking the boy as the kid whimpered. When the boy was sleeping securely, John bent down carefully to grab the parchment. Before he could stand up straight number fours front door was flung opened to reveal a walrus of a man pointing a knife directly into his face.

"Get off my property or I'll run this knife into your stomach." Bellowed the pyjama clad man

"Look I am just leaving" john calmly retreating from the threat taking the infant with him. "I saw something on your doorstep and was just looking."

"Take your backside from my property NOW." The fat man shouted as he continued to wield a butcher's knife at him.

Fearing for the child's safety john pulled his concealed wand from his back pocket which only caused the enrage man to start screaming like a mad man.

"Stupefy."

The whale of a man could only watch on with horror as the light hit him in the chest before darkness claimed him, behind the fat tub of lard a horse faced women screamed while holding a fat baby crying in her arms, stunning the women he decided to wipe their memories of the evening events. Spinning his wand back toward the women he muttered a quick "Obliviate" before casting "Ennervate" on her.

Putting on a fake look of worry he rushed forward and began helping her up.

"Are you ok miss; I was out walking my son trying to get him to sleep when I noticed your husband lying face down on the door step. You must have hit you head. What's your name?"

"Petunia and this is my son Dudley my husband is called Vernon. I can't remember what happened."

"Shall I call you an ambulance?"

Twenty minutes later the Dursley family was on their way to the local A&E department while the fake father and his son finished giving a statement to the police of the evening's advents.

John quickened his pace as he headed off to find a safe place to depart from to his one bedroom place, the little boy had slept though the police interview but now he was starting to grumble not surprising as it must be near feeding time. On the short walk and a quick stop at a local 24 hour corner shop for baby milk and food he had found a small playground just off a side street, Grabbing his special watch a blinding light engulfed the pair and the surrounding area disappeared replaced with a colourful heated room.

With a flick of a wand an old discoloured chair transformed itself into a brand new baby crib and blankets, placing the wee small child into the crib before John McGonagall warmed the baby bottle in a boiling pan of water as he counted out a small amount off cereal tipping it on the highchair conjured up from thin air.

"Ok little one breakfast, once that's over its sleepy time." John gentle removed the child from the crib and placed him into the blue highchair. "And whilst you're asleep I am going to pack our well my things up for the big move."

The baby giggled in response to the bubbling man in-front of him as he was handed a bottle off warm milk.

As the tiny tot sucked happily on his bottle his rescuer unfolded the parchment from his jacket pocket and took a seat in his recliner, from the writing on the front John knew who had written it. Only one senile old man had this slanty handwriting having seen it more than once before in private letters address to his mother.

Wondering why in merlin name Albus Dumbledore had left a tiny child on a doorstep in the dead of night to a squib or relative, soon he found his answer in the word scattered across the page.

Dear Petunia

On your door step is one off your nephew's Harry James Potter, last night a wizard by the name off lord voldermort attack your sister and brother in-law house leaving them badly injured. Their other son and Harry's twin brother stopped and defected voldermort becoming the savour of the wizarding world. Lily and James have agreed that young Jason will need to be trained and are worried Harry's childhood will become neglected and pushed to the side. You will become his guardian intil he seventeen years old. Little Harry when eleven will be collected by James and lily for his school supplies.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The young man's blood boiled as he finished reading, never in his life had he heard such utter crap. A child a small baby no older then fifth teen months old has been thrown out by his parent because he wasn't the savour. For the greater good, merlin's ass it was an excuse just to get rid of the distraction. The very distraction who sat smiling sweetly at him with very sticky fingers and a messy face green eyes sparkling in mischief as the raven hair child held his Sippy cup over the edge off high chair.

"Harry"

It was no good the Sippy cup hit the floor spraying left over milk all over his brand new rug, a happy scream echoed around the small room as little harry seemed to find the whole incident funny.

_Calm down Johnny-boy he's only a baby,_

"Ok harry we need to give you a new name how about Thomas." but the baby looked at him as if he was crazy. "Ok not Thomas how about James, no you don't look like a James ok what about Samuel."

"That's it Samuel after dear old dad, Samuel john McGonagall the second." Harry looked to be contemplating before giving a soft giggle in response. "Right champ bedtime we have a big day tomorrow. I need to make arrangements little one you go to sleep like a good boy." Trucking the tried child into his new blankets John summoned a spare piece of parchment from his untidy desk and quickly composed his letter.

Liam,

A little problem has a risen, but I am taking the job in America. An old flame of mine arrived on my doorstep with a child in tow before leaving him in my care before she left. Please contact Mr Clark who is the ministry's contact for the Americans.

John

"Mid-night"

An owl as black as night with white spots spread across her body lifted herself into the air with flap of her powerful wings before gliding across the room to her master who was watching over a sleeping baby in a cot

"Take this to Liam Wright of the magical law department, ministry of magic."

An hour of packing later he received his clearance for Samuel along with documents from his new head off department. Folded inside the parchment were nursery forms for at least three nursery schools within a ten mile radius of his new house. Two where ran by local muggles and the third a preschool located inside the actual ministry self, John decided to look over each one before writing for a place once he got to the states.

Though-out the early morning the young man quickly packed and shrunk every box into his old school trunk the only thing left was the high chair and the crib which contained a content sleeping baby snuggled in his blanket which john had placed a warming charm. He gathered the wee child into his arms before a blinding light swarmed the two of them.

The sensation of the port-key had awoken Samuel from his slumber, the baby screamed blue murder as they touched down in their new extended living room. After five minutes of calming Samuel, John noticed they were not alone. A single witch about his age stood as a welcoming committee in the middle of the room.

"Good morning mister McGonagall, welcome to New York. My name is Lisa Demotte I will be working alongside you in the department, for the rest of the day I have been instructed to help you with any issues you may have."

For the rest of the day while Samuel slept, John with help from Lisa quickly unpacked the few things he brought with him. Together they worked making the big cosy apartment home. By the evening the apartment was painted and all belongings in their rightful place, after a long day the seeds of romance had been planted deeply and they had begun to blossom.

**Author's Notes: Hi guys I am a huge fan off Harry Potter Wrong boy who lived stories, ranging from neglected Harry/evil raised Harry and occasionally girl harry I simple had to write one myself I know what you all thinking not enough one ! That is started and never finished. But dear reader if this taster chapter truly tickles you WBWL taste buds then I will be quite happy to continue this story on here and finish it before starting a new one. **

**Please feel free to contract me via Fan-fiction; I will try to response quickly. **

"**Arriverderci"**

**SlytherinHarry !**


End file.
